This study attempts to fill the gaps in our knowledge about low dose thiazides in elderly hypertensives. By examining the plasma volume, systemic and regional hemodynamics and testing functional significance of these changes by evaluation of the renin-angiotensin system, sympathetic nervous system and the muscle vasculature it attempts to answer the question how low dose thiazides reduce blood pressure.